Disney High School(Jelsa)
by scarlettfoxmlp
Summary: Elsa Winters had just gotten used to her powers. In the small town of Arendelle she was no longer called a witch. Then, BAM. She's moving. At her new school, Anna is thriving. Elsa on the other hand is struggling to conceal her power(AGAIN) Then she meets the neighbor, Jack. At first she thought that they were complete opposites. That he was just an annoying boy. She was wrong.
1. Chapter 1: Moving?

**SO….Hi! This is my first story so if you see any mistakes then (kindly) point them out to me. Im a huge Jelsa shipper but im also going to include Merricup and Kristanna. It might take me a little bit to get chapters up because I don't have a computer(Im using the one at the library) but I will try to get some up weekly…well…that's all…**

Prologue 

The sun shone bright over the small town of Arendelle. Elsa's family ran a popular ice cream company called _Frozen Heart._ Because of their company, they were very rich and practically royalty in Arendelle.

Elsa got out of bed, remembering the song that her dad made her and her sister sing when they were little to advertise the ice cream. " _Born of cold and winter air"_ Elsa sang to herself, making her bed. " _And mountain rain combining_ " She continued as she walked to her dresser. " _This icy force both foul and fair"_ she pulled out a light blue summer dress. " _Has a frozen heart worth mining"_ she put it on. " _So cut through the heart cold and clear"_ she walked to her mirror. " _Strike for love and strike for fear"_ she brushed her long platinum blonde hair. " _There's beauty and there's danger here"_ she braided it. " _Break the ice apart"_ she put on pink lip gloss. " _And beware the frozen heart"_ she stared at her reflection.

Elsa used to fear this song. It reminded her of her ice powers, the ones that made her different. The ones that made her live in fear and isolation. The ones that made her hurt her sister...

Finally, she had told the small town of Arendelle about them, and although they were skeptical at first, they accepted her. She was finally free here. Nothing can go wrong anymore.

Elsa walked downstairs to find her mother and father sitting at the table with her sister Anna. Her parents looked very serious but Anna looked like she could barely contain her excitement.

"..What's going on?" Elsa asked. Her father opened his mouth but it was Anna who excitedly spoke. "We're moving!"

Chapter 1

The car moved through an unfamiliar town, the moving van following. Elsa silently looked out the window and Anna was practically beaming.

"Can you believe this place? It's amazing! I can't wait to see the school!" She exclaimed then looked at Elsa. "And you can show your ice powers! You'll be the coolest girl he-" "No!" Elsa shot her sister an icy look.

Anna looked a little taken back that. "What? Why?" she asked. "Anna!" Elsa exclaimed but then saw the confused look on her sister's face and explained. "Look, Arendelle was one thing, it's a small town and they almost burnt me at the stake _there_!" Elsa exaggerated the last part just a little bit.

"This place…"Burgess" or whatever, is a city. Full of hundreds of people. They won't accept me there like they did in Arendelle" Elsa sighed.

Anna gave her sister an understanding look. "Fine..just, promise me. Promise me you won't shut me out again" Elsa immediately hugged her sister. "I would never!" she let go. "And besides, I'm better at concealing them now"

They got to their house and it was huge. She noticed a boy with white hair standing in the yard of the next door house, watching then curiously.

Anna jumped out, her braids in the air and she ran inside. "Yay!" she squealed. Elsa was about to go inside too but then she looked at her parents. They were exhausted from driving and they were about to unload the moving truck.

"Mom, Dad. Rest. You look tired. I'll unload the stuff" she said without thinking. They looked relieved and went inside. Elsa walked to the moving truck, taking a quick look at her reflection in a puddle. She had pulled her hair in a low bun and was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with jeans. She made sure to wear her gloves today.

She looked in the moving truck. She had to move all this by herself. Why can't Anna help she thought as she looked at the various couches and large piano among other big things .

"need some help?" She looked and saw the white haired boy at the fence that separated their yards.

"It would be appreciated" Elsa answered and the boy jumped over the fence and helped her pick up a couch.

"Are you new here?" he finally asked once they were finally done. "Yep" she answered.

"Well I'm your neighbor, Jackson Overland Frost" he said his name very formally and in a fake posh accent while sticking out his hand to shake it.

He then added. "But you can just call me Jack" she nodded but didn't shake his hand. She just stood in her doorway, halfway in her house, halfway out.

"I'm Elsa" she simply said. "What about your last name?" he asked. "What about it?" she asked. "Well I gave you my last name AND middle name, it would only be fair you give me your last"

"It would only be fair" Elsa sarcastically teased before adding "No"

"Ooh, Ice Queen" Jack teased back. The words hit her like a bullet. _If only you knew_. Elsa knew he didn't mean any harm but she stiffened. "Goodbye" she said quietly and almost emotionless, shutting the door.

Jack just stood there wondering, _Was it something I said?_


	2. Chapter 2: Neighbors and Cousins

**Chapter 2 everybody…YAY…this ones really short**

Chapter 2

"ELSA!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs slamming open her sister's door. "Wake up! First day of school today!"

It's been about a week since they moved into their new house and everything was situated.

Elsa hasn't talked to Jack since but often caught him looking at her from across their yards.

"uuuuhhhh" Elsa groaned trying to sleep. Anna jumped on top of her. "Ok! Ok, im awake!" Elsa said pushing Anna off.

Anna skipped off as Elsa got up and got dressed. She put on a black blouse, jeans, and purple cardigan. She then pulled her icy blonde hair into a low bun and brushed her longish side bangs to the side.

Elsa walked downstairs, Anna was stuffing her face with chocolate chip pancakes. Her sister had a much more "childlike" closet. She was wearing a white tee shirt with green denim overalls. Her auburn hair was pulled unto two low pigtails.

Elsa sat down and ate a pancake. "Aren't you excited this year? We get to be in the same grade!" Anna shouted between mouthfuls.

It was true, Anna was going to be in the same grade as her older sister this year. Anna skipped sophomore year so now this 15 year old is a junior.

Elsa finished and grabbed her bag as Anna chugged down her chocolate milk and they both ran to school.

When they got there they were surprised to actually see a familiar face. "ZEL!" Anna screamed as she ran to her cousin. Elsa followed.

"Rapunzel?" Elsa asked as Anna hugged her. Zel stopped and looked at Elsa. Elsa. She hadn't seen Elsa since she was 9. Since the incident. Since the day she shut herself out….

"Elsa?" Zel asked and pulled her into a hug. "I didn't know you went here" Elsa said as she looked at her perfect cousin.

Rapunzel Corona had big green eyes full of excitement. She had freckles and a nice tan. Her hair was golden and it went down to her waist.

"I do!" she announced then realized the bell was about to ring and quickly added. "You should come sit with me at lunch" before scampering to her next class.

Anna skipped away to her class too and Elsa walked to hers. She must have not of been paying attention though because she bumped into someone and was soon on the floor.

"sorry, let me help you" The voice was familiar. She looked up to see Jack. Her books were in her hands but her schedule was somewhere else.

He held out his hand and she took it, getting up. Their hands stayed like that for a while until Elsa's started getting cold. Ice cold. She quickly took it back.

"Lemme get your schedule" Jack said, walking to where it flew off to. All Elsa wanted to do right now was leave.

Jack came back to Elsa with a smile on his face. "Good news. We're in all the same classes" he said happily.

"Great…."


End file.
